


14. Bed

by TheMagicWord



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Adam and Emi aren't sure what to do with Harry. They work it out.





	14. Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

“What do you like?” Emi asked, propped up next to Harry on her elbow, chin on her hand. 

Harry was naked, stretched out in their bed, hands folded behind his head. 

“Ah, most things.” 

Emi saw his eyes flicker to the frame of the bed. It was a modern metal four-poster. Usually it was hung with sheer curtains, but they hadn’t put them back since the move. 

“You want us to tie you up?” Emi asked. 

She watched Harry’s breath quicken in his chest. “Yeah. That sounds… yeah.” 

“Ad?” Emi said, sitting up. “Do you know where we put--” 

“On it,” Adam said, holding a set of restraints in his hand. He was shirtless, but still in his jeans. Emi wanted to peel them off him. 

“Nice work,” Emi said. “Do you want us to do your ankles as well?” she asked Harry. 

“Might as well,” Adam answered instead. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Harry’s voice was already thicker, impossibly deeper, and no one had even touched him yet. 

Adam passed Emi two of the straps and she fastened the velcro around Harry’s wrists before attaching the other ends to the bed-frame. Adam did his ankles, before sitting down to pull off his jeans. 

“Where do you want me?” he asked Emi. 

Kneeling alongside Harry, Emi ran a hand over his ribs. “Do you want to blow him?” 

Harry moaned, closing his eyes, his mouth dropping open. 

“Me or him?” Adam asked. 

“I meant you blow him,” Emi said. “But look at him. I think he wants your dick.” 

“Works for me,” Adam said. 

Emi laughed. “But where does that leave me?” 

“I’m sure you’ll find something to do.” Adam knee-walked up the bed until his legs were braced either side of Harry’s torso and tapped Harry’s bottom lip with his cock. 

“Fuck,” Emi breathed. “Look at him.” 

“Right?” Adam leaned over, his hand behind Harry’s head, and fed his dick in further, Harry moaning around it. 

“How does he feel?” Emi asked, shuffling down the bed to push Harry’s jerking hips down with one hand, stilling him instantly. 

“So fucking good,” Adam said. “Wish you had a cock so you could feel this.” 

“Oh I’ve got a cock,” Emi said. “In one of these boxes.” 

She moved between Harry’s spread thighs and dipped her head to lick quickly over the head of his dick. 

Harry’s legs jerked and he moaned again. Emi traced her hand down over his balls, pressing a fingertip against his dry hole, listening to the sounds he made around her husband’s cock. 

“I’m so fucking wet,” she said, before sucking Harry into her mouth. 

“We could swap,” Adam suggested, his voice strained. 

Emi laughed around Harry’s cock before pulling off slowly.

“Maybe later, darlin’. You seem pretty happy where you are right now.” 

 


End file.
